


You are

by Marie_Matthews



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Cute, Eventual Relationships, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Matthews/pseuds/Marie_Matthews
Summary: ❝There is no going back, Hyunwoo.❞• Card A •↳ Prompt: Confession.-| #ShowKi_Master_Bingo_Challenge





	You are

**Author's Note:**

> I have this song stuck in my head since I wrote the fic for the prompt domestic... and deserved to have a place in my bingo ✧  
> Hope you have a great time~

It's not like they don't share time together. They had a silent agreement, both were side by side when it came to putting a little order in the bedroom; a kind of **'** Domestic Time **'** was what Hyunwoo and Kihyun shared. Whether preparing the meals, washing and drying dishes together at night or when the youngest was waiting for the older one to do some company while taking a late-night snack —or a light dinner— before going to bed.

Sometimes Son used to think how they didn't share something beyond their role as **'** Parents **'**. The dark haired found this thought amusing; they rarely shared a hotel room because Kihyun almost always ended up anchored to Minhyuk, let's say that the main vocalist was the only one with nerves of steel to keep on the energy ball that was the blond. And Hyunwoo? The man alternated depending on the mood of their children, sometimes the two rappers fought to have him by their side and at other times it was 2won who disputed to be in the same room with the leader...

**「** _Free time?_ **」**

The topic was somewhat bittersweet. As the leader of Monsta X, Son Hyunwoo enjoyed the success they were having; after some intense and long years of hard work, at last their work as group was being recognized. Their names —especially Shownu— became familiar to the audience of their native land and that increased their appearance in popular programs... In summary, Hyunwoo was the image of the typical father absent during the week since his time was divided between: schedule with solo activities, appointments with the company, extensive meetings at irregular hours to decide the next step of Monsta X and the list continued. The little time he had free was always dedicated to rest or fulfill a promise made to Hyungwon or Jooheon or even Wonho, who used to look for him with the idea of do something together or go out for a while to find something to fill their stomachs with.

After spending the entire morning outside the bedroom, Shownu returned home to see Jooheon alone on the couch; a strange and particular sight. The man took off the jacket he was wearing and left the backpack on the ground where it didn't bother anyone. He walked to the boy and looked over his shoulder to see what Lee was watching so intently. The sound of a vaguely familiar melody stung Son's curiosity: it was his voice, but it was definitely a song that was not in his usual repertoire.

**「** _It had been so long that I almost forgot it_. **」**

"What are you doing?"

Call it quick reflexes or pure instinct but when Jooheon shouted —for hearing a deep, low voice to speak in his ear— scared, Hyunwoo extended his hand just in time to catch his friend's cell phone before it fell. The ravenette laughed softly -contending his heart at the rapper's expense- and apologized when Jooheon still didn't recover the color of his cheeks. Somewhat dramatic, and pressing his hand against his heart, the younger one turned to see his 'Appa'.

"...Hyung! Don't do that. I ahh!" He sighed exasperated to be so sensitive to the shocks. The boy knew his partner and all the remaining members of Monsta X; Shownu was the most innocent and who didn't seek to scare him for fun. "Welcome back..."

"Sorry. I didn't think you were so concentrating looking at that..." Son apologized before collapsing beside him. Lee shrugged, and snuggled next to the older one so he could watch the video next to him.

"Why not? It's a shame there are not others..."

He would usually pay attention to his friend's words and ignore everything else, but this time it was the other way around. Hyunwoo had his eyes fixed on the video that was running: it was one of his solo performances, specifically the number presented in 2016 during **'** X-Clan Origins **'**. The R&B tune of **"[One in a Million](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ABD0x83g2tw)** **"** was something he couldn't forget, the ravenette was so nervous to try something like that and get carried away by a style he felt comfortable with; being honest Shownu was never sure if it was really popular, as Jooheon said there were almost no short films of that presentation.

"Kkk, hyung english, really." The sound of pure admiration of Lee, embarrassed the taller. True, he had practiced a lot to make it sound fluid and could keep his notes steady while dancing but in his humble opinion it wasn't _so_ incredible.

Five times pressed the repeat button and Hyunwoo had enough. Like a strict father, he took the phone from Jooheon hands and turned it off to give his ears a break; It was so uncomfortable and embarrassing to feel the color rise.

"Once again, hyung! Please~"

"You are spending too much time with Minhyuk." Remarked to see how certain habits had been infected. He knew that Jooheon was a sweet and perhaps somewhat spoiled child, but when he was throwing tantrums or forgetting something called 'personal space', Hyunwoo doubted that a certain blonde was a good influence for the child.

"Once again, only once. Hyung! Come on, say yes, yes, yes."  The younger pressed his hyung, trying to make him give in to his whim. Lee hated when their leader doubted about his own abilities and didn't blindly trust himself as he did with others members. "You look so cool! Your voice sounds incredible! Any girl would die to hear you sing and ugh I'm sure Monbebe were even jealous of the girl at the end."

Between all the babbled, the words of his friend echoed inside him until Hyunwoo remembered an issue that had him restless.

"Seriously?"

"Obviously! Once again, hyung... I just want to hear it once." He couldn't say no when the boy put those puppy eyes and pulled their lips out in an adorable pot.

" ** _Girl you're so one in a million. You are..._** " Shownu closed his eyes, concentrating on his own voice and the tone he vaguely remembered. He was doing it seriously just to make happy his friend. " ** _Baby you're the best I ever had. Best I ever had..._** "

Lee clapped proudly and then clenched their fists to cut with the sweetness of the moment. Jooheon would always be there to take care of Hyunwoo's backs, to give him encouragement and confidence when he doubted about himself or his own ability; and that was something Son would always be grateful for.

"Where is Minhyuk?"

"Playing video games online." Replied vaguely before going back to see the list of related videos "Do you need help with something, hyung?"

"Yeah… Now that you mention it yes, but I think I'll talk to Minhyuk first. Once I have everything solved, I will also need your help Honey."

Jooheon didn't inquire beyond that, he was curious but something in the older man's eyes prevented him from moving forward. It was a gleam of determination and resolve, as if Shownu had finally found the answer he longed for.

* * *

_Two hours. One hundred twenty minutes, just that._

The words of his leader kept ringing in his head. Kihyun was nervous even now that they shared a coffee in a modest place near the company.

"Are you sure you don't want to order something else?" Offered.

"I'm fine, seriously hyung. Besides, we came for you, right?" Yoo asked though he wanted to go back over his words after see that they had a playful touch. "I mean, you wanted help with something, right?"

Hyunwoo stifled a laugh and nodded to what the shorter said, the serious bar male bar deep tone that the lead vocalist used lightened the nerves in his chest. Shownu just could smile while thinking about how cute he looked in the clothes that wore that afternoon.

"I thought we had already overcome it. The **'** Awkard couple **'** thing."

Yoo growled remembering the nickname of their ship. His cheeks were burning but the boy pretended that nothing was altering his nervous system, took a long sip of his fruit smoothie and savored the sweetness of the mixture.

"And we did it, we evolved." The younger remarked eloquently. "Now we are **'** Mom & Dad **'**  or **'** Monsta X Parents **'** , Monbebe are creative with the names..."

It was a bit uncomfortable to talk about these issues. Being idols and having the possibility of surfing the internet, well certain issues didn't go unnoticed by them; some pretended to ignore this side of the fandom, others fed it and there were even some who openly joked about it...

"I like **'** ShowKi **'**."

The characteristic laugh Yoo -the hyena in the words of Minhyuk and Hyungwon- echoed in the back of the cafe where they were staying. Hyunwoo tightened his lips trying to look away when his partner covered his face with embarrassment.

_< < Are we really talking about this, hyung!? >>_

Kihyun was about to die of a nervous breakdown. This conversation was fueling those ghosts who tried so hard to keep quiet... And just didn't know how to feel about all this. When Hyunwoo asked him for this favor, his mind wandered into a sort of private appointment —one that would have a marriage where they left their children behind for a few hours— but that idea was trampled upon hearing the words **'** Rehearsal Room **'**.

"Yes hum yeah." He didn't know how to respond without sounding strange. Not even Kihyun was able to make clear his feelings when he talked about Hyunwoo.

**「** _Everything was so confusing, just like the first day_. **」**

At times like this, Yoo Kihyun felt like his old self. That arrogant child who thought he could take the world ahead and have everyone delighted with his voice... pity that something made his confidence waver, or rather someone.

Kihyun looked up to see the dark haired man. He was answering a message and his cheeks had that lovely rosy tone that amused Yoo. Seeing him so innocent and adorable stirred his stomach, Kihyun still had some bittersweet feelings attached to the first presentation they had as a duo; his first great failure and his victory over Son.

"Kihyun?"

"Huh?" He left his thoughts to see his friend worried expresion.

_< < Maybe it shows on my face? >>_

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about Yeojoo and Namjoo." He lied to finish both with their eyes downcast after remembered the play where they shared the main roles.

_< < That time ... >>_

Biting —or perhaps chewing— the tip of the straw in his drink, Kihyun stopped his thoughts. Just remembering the filming of the drama or the scene in the bed next to Hyunwoo... well, that was a before and after in their relationship or at least in the way Kihyun saw it. Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced at Son and smiled miserably for himself.

_< < Yup, it's not the same ... >>_

* * *

Even with Minhyuk's help, Hyunwoo still kept his doubts about his appearance. Now that he was alone in the locker room he could pay attention to his body, he had really lost a lot of weight for this comeback. It was strange to feel himself thin and even small, it was strange to see how the shirt accentuated more his figure now compared to his old self. Shownu could wear the same clothes —similar ones he found in their house and not the costume the staff made— but the feeling was different.

**「** _Young and innocent vs Mature and manly_. **」**

"Hyung? Are you okey?"

He turned to see if Kihyun was behind him but it was not true, the boy spoke from the outside giving the taller some privacy. Son look at his images one last time and agreed that he looked good, cool and maybe attractive.

"Yes, I just had a little problem with the suspenders." Lied to face the younger and see his face of surprise. "What? Do I look bad?"

" **No**!" Yoo knew he was joking but his mouth acted on his own and sent him to the front . "Y-You look good! i-It's... wow."

**「** _He didn't have words_. **」**

Kihyun was speechless at the sophisticated appearance that Son radiated. The tight white shirt, black dress pants and matching suspenders that highlighted the dark colors of the knotted handkerchief on his neck. A couple of open buttons, some jewelry and his jet hair disheveled naturally.

"I-I didn't know what to expect... I say! W-When you asked for help…" He had to breathe to calm his nervousness and to control the verbal vomit that was accumulating on the tip of his tongue. "D-Don't expect... **this**."

Hyunwoo had asked him to have an **'** Appointment **'** outside the house, only two and didn't ask for more than two hours together. Without interruptions and only concentrating on quality time between them.... The excuse mounted for the occasion was to review an old presentation. Monsta X members used to monitor old shows to review details or see their personal advance; even if luck was on their side, they re-assembled the choreography or song just to see the before and the after.

**「** _And this was the case_. **」**

"Ready to start?" Shownu smiled with confidence now that he saw his shy reaction, it was as if someone had thrown wood on the fire and there was no way to go back.

"S-Sure."

They took their places. Kihyun had been summoned to film Hyunwoo's rehearsal, so he had a camera in hand and a tripod in case it was necessary. Yoo thought it was strange that the man chose an old rehearsal room, one where the chambers of the room were not arranged in the best way and had blind spots. Now that he stopped to analyze it, it was the old rehearsal room they used to practice when there wasn't even **'** Monsta X **'**.

Hyunwoo turned on the music and prepared for the moment. There wouldn't be a second chance, it was all or nothing. It was crazy, bet everything when there was a big chance of losing something and create irreparable damage but... it was just as the voice in his head said.

_< < There is no going back, Hyunwoo. >>_

The rhythm was marked and the vocal cords prepared to let out his unmistakable voice.

**_Done a little bit of everything_ **

**_Little bit of everywhere_ **

**_With a little bit of everyone_ **

**_But all the girls I've been with_ **

**_Things I've seen and it takes much to impress_ **

**_But sho nuff you blow it makes your soul stand out from the rest._ **

In part he was grateful that the beginning of his presentation was somewhat static, without intricate movements and an opportunity to connect his eyes with Kihyun's... unfortunately Shownu couldn't fully appreciate his face, the boy was hiding behind the camera and holding the device with both hands to keep hidden from the eyes of his hyung.

**_I can be in love_ **

**_But I just don't know (don't know girl)_ **

**_Baby one thing is for certain_ **

**_Whatever you do it's working_ **

**_Other girls don't matter_ **

**_In your presence can't do what you do_ **

**_There's a million girls around_ **

**_But I don't see no one but you_ **

Kihyun had trouble holding the camera, he was afraid that the tremor in his hands would be notice and the incessant throbbing of his heart drowned his ears. His mouth and tongue dried, it was hard to swallow and the disturbing bubble in his stomach grew and grew...

**_Girl you're so one in a million_ **

**_You are_ **

**_Baby you're the best I ever had_ **

**_Best I ever had_ **

**_And I'm certain that_ **

**_There ain't nothing better_ **

**_No there ain't nothing better than this_ **

The boy moved to follow in his footsteps, his eyes fixed on the screen monitored the movement so as not to miss a second of the show. The music, the incredible and velvety voice of Hyunwoo... the choreography! It could look simple but it had that sensual touch that stole anyone's breath.

**_You're not a regular girl_ **

**_You don't give a damn about the look_ **

**_Talking about I can't do it for you_ **

**_But you can do it for yourself_ **

**_Even though that ain't so_ **

**_Baby cos my dough don't know how to end_ **

**_But that independent thing I'm with it_ **

**_All we do is win, baby_ **

It was almost impossible to pretend that nothing happened when he saw Son dance with his typical sharp and precious steps that always drove him crazy.

**_Girl you're so one in a million_ **

**_You are_ **

**_Baby you're the best I ever had_ **

**_Best I ever had_ **

**_And I'm certain that_ **

**_There ain't nothing better_ **

**_No there ain't nothing better than this_ **

Hyunwoo sang for Kihyun, his eyes searched the coffee eyes of the shorter to focus and sing only to him. Shownu put his feelings into the letter, giving it a new meaning and gaining strength so as not to waver now that he saw his partner embarrassed by the intense atmosphere that formed between them.

" ** _Baby you're so one in a million… You are..._** " Kihyun stepped back a few steps when the taller fell on his knees to the ground in front of him, just as in the presentation. Seeing Hyunwoo like this, with his arms open, and listening to his voice, made the boy's cheeks burn.

**_Baby you're the best I ever had_ **

**_Best I ever had_ **

Near the end, Yoo felt his legs weaken and he feared falling on his knees in front of the older one. From the first time he saw this to date Kihyun was always speechless with the pirouette that Hyunwoo incorporated into his presentation... and as if that weren't enough, he added a step that embarrassed the younger; watch him fall slowly, move his hip down as if he were imprisoning someone else's body and then—

**_And I'm certain that_ **

**_There ain't nothing better_ **

**_No there ain't nothing better than this_ **

_< < Oh god Kihyun, stop! >>_

When the presentation ended, there was a change in the end. Hyunwoo took Yoo's wrist, bringing it closer to his body and took the camera to leave it on a nearby stool; the man pushed the boy to a corner and with a broken voice intoned that last phrase that changed only for him:

_Boy you're so one in a million…_

With a firm look, Son recovered his breath without taking off his eyes of the younger he had cornered. Hyunwoo approached and like he did in the presentation with one of the female dancers, he took Kihyun's small body by his waist to attract him to his chest. He swallowed hard to use a low, almost whispered, tone:

"I like you, Kihyunnie." Admitted knowing that there was no way to return. He was not going to apologize so quickly, not when he saw that strange glow in his brown eyes. Contrary to expectations, he buried his head in his shoulder; aspiring his soft perfume and feeling peace by letting out his true feelings.

Yoo couldn't believe it, he didn't fall into the weight of the words the taller said and hoped that this wasn't a simple dream... Kihyun closed his eyes tightly, concentrating on the moment and biting his lower lip. His small hands went up his back, the boy clung to his white shirt and without air pronounced:

_I like you too, hyung._

**Author's Note:**

> In my head it looked very romantic (?) Kk  
> Thanks for reading ✧


End file.
